Detective Chico Bestia
by GothicBeastGirl
Summary: Este fic es o intento que sea más o menos comico xD Sé que estoy escribiendo muchos seguidos, pero me he inspirado, jeje xD Espero que os guste QUE ME DEJEIS REVIEWS xD y que, aunque no me creo capaz de acabarlo, hasta donde llegue sea bueno Grax!
1. Se lo digo No se lo digo

Woow! Me está dando por hacer fics!! xD Me inspiré y no sé porqué, pero asi tengo más! xD Este se me ocurrió en clase, cunado quería encontrar algo divertido para mi y para vosotros xD. No ni si quiera si lo terminaré, pero hasta donde llegue espero que esté bien xD Espero que os guste!!!!! Y mucho...xD

**

* * *

**

**Se lo digo... No se lo digo...**

_(La dificultad de una declaración)_

Era un día normal. La torre estaba en silencio. ¿Ein? Entonces no es un día normal.

-Esto es muy aburrido...- Se quejaba Starfire, que echaba de menos los gritos y discusiones de Cyborg y Chico Bestia por un tonto videojuego nuevo.

-No te confundas... Esto es tranquilidad.- Le corrigió Raven a la tamaranea, con un interesante (aburrido, según nuestro querido amigo verde) libro de mil páginas o más.

-Yo echo de menos los gritos de los chicos cuando lo pasan bien.

-Pues ve al parque y reparte caramelos entre los niños.

Star la miró con mala cara. ¿Como podía ser TAN gruñona? Decidió mirar la tele, que por una vez no estaba ocupada por sus dos compañeros, y se entretuvo con el documental sobre hipopótamos que hacían.

Robin entró en la habitación y se dirigió a Chico Bestia, que estaba mirando la tele desde el sofá con cara de MUY aburrido, como si ya hubiesen entablado una conversación anteriormente.

-Necesito que me digas que hicisteis anoche.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no hicimos nada.- Se indignó el joven verde.

-Pues entonces no me explico lo de Cyborg.

-Pues mala suerte...

-¡No me contestes!

-¡Eres el líder, no mi madre!

-¡¡COMO SI LO FUERA!! ¡¡Vete a tu cuarto!!

Las chicas ya no prestaban atención a lo que hacían, se centraban en la discusión (algo tonta) de los dos chicos. Chico Bestia se levantó, le lanzó una feroz mirada a Robin y salió del living dando un portazo.

"_Vete a tu cuarto, vete a tu cuarto" Haré lo que me de la gana, chico semáforo. -_Pensaba, mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Entró en el cuarto de Cyborg. Este estaba en su cama, con una bolsa de agua en la cabeza.

-Pasa, pasa... ¿Que tal?

-Está convencido de que fui yo-Contestó el verde, apoyándose en una pared junto a Cyborg y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos con cara de mal humor.

-Lo siento, pero esto es culpa tuya, jajaja...

-Si, pero fue tu gran idea.

_*****__FLASHBACK__*****_

-De verdad, ¿Robin dijo que hiciésemos esto?

-Si, Bestita. ¿No te fías de mi?

-Pues... ¬.¬ No sé...

-Anda, ayudame. Acercate ahí y yo iré al otro lado.

Chico Bestia se acercó al borde de las piscina climatizada que Cyborg había construido para los titanes.

-¿Por que querrá Robin que la limpiemos? Está limpia, ni la hemos estrenado... ¡¡¡AAAAH!!!

Cyborg le apuntaba con un dedo y se reía al verlo en el agua.

-¡¡¡Picaste!!!

-Pues no tiene gracia. .- Cyborg le tendió la mano para sacarlo de allí, pero Chico Bestia estaba formulando un plan maléfico... Y tiró de Cyborg hacia el agua.

Al principio era divertido pero cuando Cyborg empezó a hacer cosas extrañas y a encontrarse mal salieron y comprobaron su sistema. Habían tenido la mala suerte de que el agua se había filtrado en su sistema. A parte, cogió un resfriado.

*****FLASHBACK*

-Si. Lo siento ^^u

-No importa, Robin ya me ha castigado ¬.¬*

-O.O -.- O.O Y eso?!

-Tiene complejo de madre... Hasta luego. "Me voy a mi cuarto"-Dijo en tono de burla, y se fue.

Una vez allí media hora se convirtió en una, y esa una en dos... El tiempo era lento y sin Cyborg para jugar y con Robin de madre todo era aburrido y odioso. Por lo menos por la mañana sería libre otra vez. Eso o decirle a Robin lo ocurrido, pero no quería descubrir a Cyborg. Siempre cubría a sus amigos. Y últimamente Robin daba miedo. Debía de estar frustrado por algo, pero lo pagaba con ellos... Y sobre todo con él.

-Maldito Robin... ¿Le he hecho yo algo?

Ahora tenía tiempo para pensar en varias cosas que le rondaban la cabeza. Solía planear hacer algo y por importante que fuese se le olvidaba en poco tiempo. A veces tenía complejo de "Doris". Pero él y pensar no cuadraban en la misma frase. Se tumbó en la cama y empezó a pensar en lo que quería haber hecho ayer.

_Ver una peli... Pero la hicieron ayer... Jugar con Cyborg... Pero está malo... Hablar con Raven sobre... sobre lo que siento por ella...Pero me matarán o ella o la vergüenza._

Se incorporó en la cama y pensó mil maneras de declararse. Ni siquiera recordaba como había olvidado que se había decidido a decírselo. ¡Ni si quiera recordaba como se había llegado a decidirse!

Podría llegar y darle el típico ramo de flores y los chocolates... Muy típico.

Podrían hablarlo como una persona normal, decirle que se lo quería contar para ver si ella sentía lo mismo y si no seguir siendo amigos... Pero él no era normal.

Podría comprarle algo que le gustase... ¿De donde sacas algo que le guste a Raven?

Podría... ¡¿Qué podría?! ¡Algo que le gustase a Raven era fácil! ¡Un libro! Ahora solo necesitaba encontrar una biblioteca... Primero intentaría decírselo como lo haría cualquiera y si no funcionaba pasaría a buscar una biblioteca... Era vago hasta para eso. Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y cerró los ojos imaginando como iba a conquistarla... Sería difícil, pero no se iba a rendir... La amaba de verdad.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Robin había salido y él bajó a desayunar.

_En cuanto me la cruce se lo diré. Sí, Tengo que hacerlo. No voy a dejarla ir..._

Entró y se chocó con Raven.

_Mierda..._

-Hola-Saludó ella.

-Ho-Hola.

-¿Estás...Bien?

-Si, si...

-Vale.-Raven se apartó y siguió su camino.

-¡PERO...!

-¿Si?- Raven volteó para verlo bien y se le quedó mirando durante unos minutos.

-Yo quería... Quería...

_¿Se lo digo? Se reirá de mi... ¿No se lo digo? Me rindo y la dejo ir..._

-¿Y bien?

-Yo... Yo...

_Se lo digo... ¡NO! Mejor no... Bueno si... Nah! Que va... ¿Para qué? No seas tonto ¡Hazlo!... Pero..._

_-_Que si a Robin se le había pasado el enfado ^^u

-Si, eso creo... No te ha costado tanto, pensé que era algo MUY importante.- Giró y desapareció por la esquina del pasillo que daba a su cuarto.

-Si... No me ha costado nada...

_Es el momento de conquistarla. ¡Empieza el plan B!... ¿Donde demonios puede haber una librería?_

Que lástima!! xD No sabe ni donde hay librerias xD Esto le va a ser dificil a nuestro protagnista... ¿Por que lo cuento como si fuera el narrador de una serie? xD Lo más normla es que, si no sabes dode están lo busques en internet...

Cb: EH! Gran idea!! xD

No te metas ¬¬ (en realidad no me importa pero asi le doy conversación y no se aburre sin Cy xD) Lo continuaré mas o menos pronto porque me siento inspirada, creo que los mas "casi-comicos" me inspiran xDD

P.D: Perdon por las faltas (que creo que hay xD) Gracias!! Dew! ^^


	2. Aparece el detective CB

Aqui viene la sigueinte parte xD Es cortita, pero no he podido haer nada más xD Soy asi de mala. (Mala de persona no, mala de torpe xD) Espero que os entetenga. Tengo el tercer capi, pero como no me da tiempo os esperais xD. Lo siento... Mañana quizá xD

**

* * *

**

**La aparición del detective Chico Bestia**

_**(¿Esto es una librería?)**_

-Necesito encontrar esa maldita librería...-Se decía.-¿Y como es una libre...?¡Ay!

La pared contra la que acababa de chocar tenía arriba un letrero que rezaba: Librería. ¡Que cosas!

-¿Esto es una librería? ¡Y yo que creía que esto estaba abandonado!- Se decía otra vez mientras entraba en el edificio.

Montones de estanterías repletas de libros... Montones de libros en las mesas... Gente leyendo en silencio... Aquello era el paraíso.

_¡Que infierno!¿Cómo pueden estar tanto tiempo aquí?-_Se escandalizó Chico Bestia.

Empezó a buscar por las estanterías mas cercanas y poco a poco se fue adentrando.

-¡Tiene que haber algo que..! Ay... Ay... ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Ay, mi madre!- Se repetía en voz baja, muy alterado. Acababa de empezar a buscar por el pasillo en el que Raven buscaba algo para leer.-¿Que hace ella aquí?-Se repetía mientras se escondía.-Pero si este lugar es el que ella frecuenta. La pregunta sería que hago yo aquí.

Raven escogió un libro cualquiera y comenzó a leerlo sentada en una mesa cercana. Chico Bestia se acercó, sigiloso, deseando saber el titulo del libro. Pero se quedó mirándola con cara de idiota. Hasta que llegó "él".

-Hola. ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Hola ¿Cuándo no te he dejado?

-Gracias.-El chico se sentó frente a ella, con una radiante sonrisa.

_No lo hagas, Chico Bestia... No quieres ir a la cárcel por asesinato... Sigue buscando..._

Continuó por otro pasillo, pero la curiosidad de saber quien era aquel 'individuo' le reconcomía p'or dentro. Casi corriendo volvió a su anterior escondite.

_Ahí está... Ese pedazo de ca... Relaaajate... ¡¿Le está tocando una mano?! ¡¡VOY A MATAR A ESE HIJO DE...!!!_

-Parece que ese libro te gusta de verdad, Rae.

_¡¿Será...?! solo YO la llamo así._

-No me llames así. Odios que lo hagan- Aquello destrozó al joven verde.

-Perdona, me sale solo. Como tu me llamas Eddie.-Dijo, riéndose.-A mi o me molestan los apodos cariñosos. Entonces... Ese libro te gusta.

-Si, pero sabes que he leído muchos mejores, Edward.

-Si, aquel que me dijiste que tanto te gustaba. Pero no entiendo porque no lo encuentras.

-Verás, Eddie, cuando era pequeña mi madre me regaló mi primer libro. Era de mi abuela y luego fue suyo. Me lo dio para que lo leyese. Se llamaba "Cuentos de Azarath"y contenía numerosas leyendas. A mi gustaba mucho, pero cuando vine aquí a vivir debí de perderlo, pero no sé donde. Nunca lo terminé de leer.

-Eso es muy interesante... Incluso más que "Eddie"- Él y su tono de burla (xD)

Salió corriendo en busca del libro, pero... ¿Lo encontraría allí?

_Dijo "Cuentos de Azarath". Es allí donde nació... No creo que lo encuentre aquí. ¡Lo buscaré en Internet!_

(Ahora todo está en Internet? ¬¬)

(CB: Es posible... xD)

_Y sino, la espiaré para saber más... ¡Seré el detective Chico Bestia! Jejeje..._

Y salió corriendo hacia la torre y allí empezó a planearlo todo. Cogió prismáticos, lupa, grabadora, cámara de fotos, gabardinas, sombrero y gafas de sol... Aunque... No sabía para que le iban a servir.


	3. Citas con Edward

**Citas con Edward**

_("Llamame Eddie" Menudo imbécil)_

Justo al día siguiente empezó a investigar. Seguía a Raven cuando desayunaba, cuando leía o incluso cuando hablaba con Star, por si mencionaba el libro y donde podía estar...

-Nada. Ni una pista. Tiene que haber algo que le recuerde al libro y que le haga hablar del tema. Si le pregunto yo sospechará. Y ni siquiera tengo la confianza suficiente para hacerlo.

Salió al pasillo y vio a Raven dirigirse a la puerta de la torre para salir. Quizá era le momento de descubrir más... Se puso aquel disfraz de detective y se fue tras ella, sigiloso como un gato y atento cual leopardo.

Raven se dirigía al parque. Caminó hacia un banco. Chico Bestia trepó a un árbol, ágil como una ardilla, y se sentó en rama que quedaba encima de ella. No se había percatado de quien la acompañaba. "Eddie"...

-Me alegro de verte.

-Yo también me alegro de verte. ¿Has pasado por la tienda?

-Si, pero no creo que nada de allí merezca la pena...

-¡Pues vaya!- Dijo ella, cruzando los brazos.- ¿Tomamos algo y vamos juntos a buscar algo adecuado?

-Vale.-Edward se levantó y, con Raven al lado, se dirigió a su coche.

-¡Tiene coche! No puedo competir con eso... Pero no me cae bien. No permitiré que venga todos los días a casa y ver como se comen la boca en el sofá, ese es mi lugar. Y parece que van a comprar algo importante... Espero que no sean alianzas... ¡AAAAH!

La rama en la que estaba sentado se partió y él fue a parar al suelo. Se levantó dolorido y rodeado de miradas. Voló convertido en pájaro y siguió al coche de Edward.

Una vez en el centro comercial Chico Bestia no se lo podía creer. Raven estaba entrando en una tienda de videojuegos.

-¿Pero qué...? Conmigo nunca quiere entrar... Maldito "Eddie"

Los celos se lo comían por dentro.

Una hora más tarde salieron de la tienda y ella tenía cara de decepción. Se sentaron a tomar algo y Chico Bestia se escondió tras una fuente de interior cercana. ..Y ese libro que tanto añoras, ¿donde se puede conseguir?

Habían llegado a uno de los temas que Chico Bestia más ansiaba. Tenía que saberlo...

-¿Por?-Preguntó Raven, sin reprimir una de sus más dulces y encantadoras sonrisas.

_$€/!!!?&¬|¿?..."·,,^[*ç)..._

-Por pura curiosidad...-Contestó el otro, también sonriendo.

Chico Bestia, al querer escuchar bien lo que decían mientras se lo llevaban los demonios, se acercó tanto que cayó en la fuente.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad. Por todo. No sabes lo importante que es para mi.

-De nada. Si no fueras tan amiga mía no lo hubiese hecho.

-Sé que te puede resultar molesta. Y no solo por ayudarme tanto, pero no puedo hacer nada.

-Lo sé.-Edward sonrió apenado, pero feliz de ayudarla.

_No entiendo. Pero está claro que ella le gusta... Y mucho.-_Pensaba Chico Bestia, saliendo del agua.

Se levantaron de la mesa, pagaron y Edward llevó a Raven a casa... Con nuestro héroe detrás.

-Gracias por traerme. Hasta luego.

-Hasta mañana.-Dijo Edward, sonriendo.

Raven hizo después lo que ni Chico Bestia ni nadie creía que Raven haría nunca. Le dio dos besos a Edward.

Entró en la torre y Edawrd se marchó. Chico Bestia entró entre apenado y cabreado en su cuarto. Destrozó varias cosas, la puerta del armario y ni la play se salvó. Se tiró en la cama, asimilando que si Raven nunca había hecho eso con nadie y ahora lo hacía con Edward, había elegido. Ya no tenía nada que hacer.

_Lo ha elegido a él. Ha elegido al señor "llamame Eddie" ¡Menudo imbécil! Pero ha elegido sin saber que yo también intentaba conquistarla... Si lo supiese igual... No, ya me odia... Pero no me puedo rendir tan fácilmente.-_Se incorporó como movido por un resorte.-_¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Yo sé que puedo hacerla feliz!_- Y, convencido de nuevo, planeó su próxima "investigación".

* * *

Aqui termina este capitulo. Tardé mucho en hacerlo y no se porque xD Espero que os guste y que igual vosotros, con las pistas que tiene CB o que se haya podido dejar, sepais que puede pasar. Como los lobros de la mano negra, a ver si lo adivinais xD Bye, besos a todos. Gracias por perder el tiempo en mi xD

P.D: Y de nuevo, perdon por las faltas si hay algunas xD


	4. Dalo por perdido

Hola! Solo quería decir antes de empezar que he intentado simular unas listas y que si no salen bien lo siento, espero que se vean y si no que las entendais ^^

* * *

**Dalo por perdido**

_(Mariquita tenía que ser...)_

Ya a mediados de semana, miércoles concrétamente, Chico Bestia se cansaba de avanzar tan poco en lo que descubría. Hasta ahora solo había descubierto:

1.-Raven quería comprar algo.

2.-Para ello necesitaba a Edward.

3.-A Edawrd le gustab Raven.

4.-Raven añoraba un libro.

5.-Edward tenía coche.

6.-Y a Edward le gustaba que le llamasen "Eddie" (_¡Pf! ¬¬*_)

Necesitaba saber más... ¿Y que podía hacer para saber más? Interrogar. Tenía que interrogar a la gente "implicada" y a los sospechosos... Sospechoso de qué da igual. Redactó tres listas de personas:

**Implicados:** **Sospechosos: Me caen mal:**

Robin Trigon :s EDWARD

Star

Cyborg

Este último venía escrito en mayúsculas y estaba tachado. Se había entretenido a hacer dibujos en toda la hoja. Un muñequito, compuesto de un circulo y cinco lineas_, _con una flecha en la que indicaba que se llamaba Edward, mejor dicho "Llamame Eddie", sufría numerosos accidentes. Primero le caía un tayo y más tarde varios. Luego llovían lavadoras e incluso se caía al mar. En cada caso "Eddie" terminaba mal, a cada cual, peor. Acabó con los pelos de punta, chamuscado, también aplastado y tragado por un vórtice temporal. En el peor d ellos casos era devorado por un tiburón... Corrijo: en el peor de los casos era devorado por seis tiburones que se lo repartían. Dos tenían los dos brazos y otros dos, las piernas. Otro mordía la cabeza y el favorito del joven verde estaba... bueno, mordiéndole la entrepierna.

Cuando Raven, como ya había previsto, salió por la puerta a la misma hora, para quedar con el mismo chico, pero para ir a un lugar diferente, Chico Bestia la siguió.

-Hola, Edward.

-Eddie.-Le corrigió él, guiñándole un ojo.

"_Eddie" ¡Dios! Mariquita tenía que ser..._

¡Más hubiese querido él!

-¿Sigues queriendo buscar algo que le guste?

-Por supuesto. No quiero llegar con las manos vacías. Es muy importante para mi... No sabes cuanto.

-Por tus insaciables esfuerzos diría que si lo sé.

Caminaron de nuevo, pero esta vez a una joyería...Y el detective se asustó y se cabreó.

_¿Qué narices querrán comprar allí? Espero que no se compren unas pulseras grabadas, o peor... Anillos de compromiso..._

Salieron media hora más tarde.

-¡¿Por qué será tan difícil?!- Dijo ella cabreada.

-Tranquilizate.- Dijo él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la chica.- Ya conseguiremos algo.-Le aseguró y...¡¿La besó?!

…

Él la tenía abrazada por la cintura muy estrechamente y ella le pasaba los brazos por el cuello.

…

En lo poco que pudo ver hubiese jurado que ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

…

Completamente en blanco y con la sensación de que el corazón ya no le latía voló a casa.

Raven se separó de Edward con suavidad. Edward le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias. No suelo dejar que me abracen, pero estoy ya tan agobiada que no me importa.

-Ya sé que solo has abrazado a tres personas. Esa chica, Star, que dices que siempre te abraza. El tal Robin, que es como tu hermano. Y Chico Bestia, que es el que se ha dignado a abrazarte dos veces.

-Y yo a él. No te creas que no puedo ser algo cariñosa.

-Si, pero ahora yo también te he abrazado y no ha pasado nada.

-Me tendré que acostumbrar. A este paso cobraré por abrazo y me haré rica... De oro.

Edward dejó escapar una carcajada y se la llevó de la mano a otra tienda.

-¡¿SERÁ CABRÓN?!-Dijo Chico Bestia, (corrijo: gritó) mientras destrozaba la mitad de su cuarto.- ¡¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!!- Siguió destrozando lo poco que quedaba entero en la habitación. Se sentó en el escritorio, ya astillado y machacado, y puso la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados sobre la estropeada madera.- Joder...-Murmuró. De todas las veces que se había cabreado desde que sabía de la existencia de Edward aquella era la que más le había afectado. Raven podía tener tantos amigos como quisiera, pero Edward le había tocado lo que más quería.-Ya me ha tocado los huevos- Eso no, lo decía por Raven.

Ni se molestó en planear una venganza. No le merecía la pena. Simplemente seguiría intentando conseguir el libro para hacer feliz a Raven, pero nada más. Ya no quería conquistarla... Ahora si la había perdido. Había sido demasiado cobarde, lento y se había entretenido demasiado haciendo el detective.

_...El payaso... Eso es lo que he hecho...-_Pensaba él.

* * *

¿Qué tal, peña? xD Que macarra estoy hoy, me he puesto hasta violenta cuando escribia lo de CB xD He escrito palabras que os juro por mi familia, mis perros y Espe, que son lo que mas quiero, que soy incapaz de decir xD Espero que os haya gustado y que no haya sido muy desagradable para nadie, no era mi intencion ^^u. Cuando CB se cabrea tmb da miedo xD

Bye, besos ^^


	5. Interrogatorios

**Interrogando a Robin, Starfire y Cyborg.**

_(¿A quién llamas princesa, césped mal cortado?)_

Chico Bestia no sabía si soportaría volver a ver a Raven con Edward. Saber que se saludarían con un tierno beso, que se darían la mano, que cada caricia sería inminente y que pararían de cinco a treinta minutos para besuquearse en un banco. Se le haría el tiempo eterno mientras imaginaba que Edward era verde y que había sido él quien le había robado ese primer beso a Raven.

Aprovechando sus constantes salidas y citas, Chico Bestia interrogó a los demás. Empezando por "mamá Robin"

*Robin*

-Así que el nombre pr el que se te conoce es Robin, ¿no?

-Creía que lo sabías.-Dijo Robin, levantando una ceja.

-Solo quería estar seguro.-Le dijo en un tono misterioso.

Apagó las luces y le apuntó a la cara con una linterna.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Dijo Robin, entrecerrando "el antifaz".

-Tengo unas preguntas que hacerte.

-¿Y te costaba mucho hacerlas como las personas normales?

No contestó a eso y prosiguió con sus cuestiones.

-¿Que relación tienes con Raven?

-¿Qué?

-¡Lo que has oído!

-Deja de hacer el gilipollas y habla claro.

-¿O me mandarás a mi cuarto, "mamá"?

-Si.-Le puso mala cara y Chico Bestia se tranquilizó.

-Puede que para ti sea una tontería o una "gilipollez", como has dicho, pero para mi es importante y me apetece hacerlo así... Contesta, si no es mucho pedir.

-Vale...Mi relación con Raven es de amigos, casi como hermanos. ¿Por?

-¿Sabes algo sobre su libro favorito?

-¿Yo? No tengo ni idea.

-¿Sabes, si ella hubiese perdido un libro de camino a su casa, donde podría estar?

-Pues seguramente allí... Pero está difícil llegar ahí. Te has quedado sin libro y sin chica.

-¡¿Y tu que sabes?!

-¡Vamos! Se te nota de lejos. Cuando la ves o la escuchas hablar pones sonrisa de imbécil (Algo así como él con Star). Si se dirige a ti, te roza o te pasa cerca, cambias de color (Algo así como él con Star). Y si sacamos él tema de tu "posible relación" con ella te oigo el corazón desde aquí. (¡Mira! Como él con Star). Estás acelerado.

-P-puede, p-pero...- Sabía que ella era ahora de otro. No sabía porque se ponía nervioso si no habían posibilidades, Peor la amaba...

-Tranquilo, no diré nada. Solo te digo que te será difícil encontrar ese libro.-Se levantó y y se fue.

*Starfire*

-¿Estás segura de que procedes de Tamarán?-Preguntó el chico verde, como cuando estaba hablando con Robin.

-S-si...-Dijo la pobre, indefensa e inocente chica, cerrando los ojos frente a la linterna.

-Vale...¿Tu hablas mucho con Raven?-Preguntó él, apartando la linterna al ver a la chica tan incómoda.

-Pues si. ¿Por qué?

-Aquí las preguntas las hago yo, pelirroja.-Le reprochó él, paseándose frente a ella de un lado a otro, con aspecto de interesante.-Dime, ¿habéis hablado alguna vez de su lugar de procedencia o de algo que le gustase mucho como, no sé, un libro? (¡Vivan los disimulados, Bestita!)

-Pues si- A Chico Bestia se le iluminó la cara-Hablamos de Azarath, cuando el Rey Marioneta nos cambió los cuerpos.-Él se desilusionó un poco.

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué sabes de su vida allí? De su casa, de como llegar, de su dirección, de los objetos que hay allí...

-Se más bien poco. Sé que vivía en la torre más alta de todo Azarath. Y que para llegar allí hay que usar como unas palabras mágicas y realizar un ritual.

-¿Nada más?

-Nada más.

-Gracias. Me has sido de gran ayuda.

Y al fin dejó que la tamaranea su fuera.

*Cyborg*

-¿Eres tu quien controla las cámaras de seguridad de la torre?

-¿De que vas?

-A ver, princesita. Aquí yo pregunto y tu contestas.-Le gritó Chico Bestia a su compañero robótico, amenazando con meterle la linterna por la nariz, de tan cerca que se la había puesto.

-¡¿A quién llamas "princesita", césped mal cortado?!

-¡¡OYE!!

-Dime -u-

-Que te den ¬.¬*

-No sé porque estamos aquí, pero Robin ya me dijo que me harías preguntas... No sé nada de nada.

-Algo sabrás de Raven, ¿no?

-¿Estamos aquí por ella?... ¿Te gusta? ¬u¬

-N-no...

-Si ¬u¬

-¡Eso no viene a cuento! //* Solo quiero que me digas donde guarda Raven sus libros de hechizos.

-¿Para qué?

-Para... Para gastarle una broma...

-Mmmm...-Lo miró expectante.-Si ese es tu fin...¡Vale! Tiene un cofre de madera debajo de la cama. La llave está escondida en el tercer cajón de su cómoda, donde te sentirás más que feliz-Chico Bestia no entendió esto último.-Pero ¡eh! Que no te de por robarle la ropa interior-Le guiñó un ojo descaradamente y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara. Mientras, Chico Bestia, cambiaba del verde al rojo vivo y se iba echando humo por sus también coloradas orejas.

* * *

Pobre chico, entre "mamá Robin", Star, que le ha cogido miedo, Cyborg, que no le toma en serio y Edward rondandole la cabeza le va a dar algo xD Y sobre todo con Raven, que el pobre es capaz de todo solo por sacarle una sonrisa y hacerla feliz... Yo quiero uno! xD Espe, espero que no le cojas manía a tu querido Edward, que le puse el nombre porque me acordé de Cullen xD Espero que os haya gustado este también ^^

Bye, besos ^^


	6. Me voy de viaje

Aquí continua el fic! XDD Efectivamente, el nombre está puesto por Robert Pattinson, (Cedric Diggory para mi, y Edward Cullen para vosotras xD) pero no es él. Solo es una amigo de Rae al que le puse ese nombre porque a Espe le gusta mucho. Al final aclararé un cosa para quien no se hay dado cuenta, ahora leer esto y perder el tiempo como soléis hacer leyendo esto xD.

* * *

**Me voy de viaje**

_(Feliz luna de miel, "Eddie")_

Tras los interrogatorios que había hecho a los implicados solo le quedaban tres cosas por hacer. 1º: Hablar con Trigon. Pega: No era muy dialógico, que digamos. 2º Hablar con "Eddie". Pega: ··$€/(º&=) 3º Recoger el libro. Pega: Estaría en cualquier parte de una torre que estaba en Azarath que estará en cualquier parte a donde él no sabe llegar.

Aquel mismo día, cuando estaba rebuscando por segunda vez en el baúl de Raven, escuchó su voz y su corazón palpitó con suma brusquedad y fuerza. Raven pedía que se reuniesen todos en el salón. Fue a guardar todos los libros en su posición original y leyó el título del que sujetaba entre sus manos: Magia de Azarath. Ese podía ser el que él necesitaba... Lo agarró y salió disparado de la habitación. Se lo escondió en el pecho, bajo la camiseta. Aunque él estaba "cuadrao" aquello destacaba más que un foco en un cuarto oscuro.. Lo dejó en su habitación, temiendo retrasarse mucho, y corrió al salón.

-¡Siento llegar...! ¿Tarde?

Chico Bestia entró en shock. Su mirada se quedó fija en el mismo y odioso punto que le había dejado paralizado. No sabías si su cuerpo respondería, pero intentaba disimular su pánico, su miedo, su asco hacia "eso".

-¿Chico Bestia?-Preguntó Raven.

Chico Bestia reaccionó y caminó hasta el sofá, y se sentó entre Robin y Cyborg, con cara de profunda angustia y tristeza.

-Os presento a Edward. Es un amigo mío.

_¡Si, claro! Eso es lo que tu dices..._

-Hola-saludó él.

-Quería que presentároslo formalmente. Y también quería daros una noticia. Edward y yo vamos a...

_No, por favor. Te lo suplico por lo que más quieras, no digas eso.-_Chico Bestia ya no podía ni tragar saliva. Esperó "la noticia".

-...Nos vamos a Tokyo. Me ha invitado y le dije que si. Vamos para una semana, más o menos.

Todos saludaron a Edward y le invitaron a pasar la tarde allí. Chico Bestia se sentó lo más lejos que pudo, exactamente al lado de la puerta del salón. Lo miraba con cara de odio desde atrás.

Con el tiempo, y sin que nadie se percatase, la sala se iba vaciando. Robin tenía que entrenar, Starfire iba a alimentar a Silkie y Cyborg tenía que terminar de reparar su sistema. Chico Bestia seguía en el mismo lugar y con la mirada fija en el mismo punto. Raven y Edward estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto.

-Voy al baño, ahora vuelvo.-Raven se levantó.-¿Chico Bestia?- Al pasar junto a él y verlo sentado en el suelo se preocupó y, sin saber porque, fue a ponerle una mano en el hombro, pero él se levantó antes de tiempo. Ella se marchó.

Chico Bestia aprovechó la ocasión y se sentó al lado de Edward. Sentía que lo conocía de mucho tiempo atrás, pero se acababa de dar cuenta de que nunca habían hablado y "Eddie" no sabía nada de eso. Estaba tan normal, a su lado, mientras el otro lo odiaba e incluso se había metido con su madre.

-Hola-Dijo Edward, sonriendo.-Tu eres Chico Bestia, ¿cierto?

-Si.-Contestó secamente nuestro querido detective.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No. ¿Por?

-Como no me has dirigido la palabra en toda la tarde...

Chico Bestia se quedó cayado. Tenía ganas de contarle todo lo que sabía, de decirle que lo envidiaba y odiaba por estar con Raven y de decirle que no tenía ganas de ver como se la comía a besos en su sofá. Pero se lo podía contar a ella o darle una paliza. Era más alto que él y también dudaba de su fuerza comparada con la de alguien mayor que él. Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca como nunca había imaginado que podría tenerlo sin darle su merecido lo veía bien. Le dolía mucho saber que era más atractivo que él, (¡JA!) y todo ello por ser de un color normal, con el pelo normal y ser más interesante y seguramente inteligente que él. (¡Eso no es cierto! Bestita es mejor que él sea del color que sea y yo opino que es más interesante que el otro) Y si pensaba en la practica que podía tener el otro en besar y lo nula que era su experiencia ya se terminaba de deprimir. (Ahí, por desgracia, no me puedo meter xD)

-Ya estoy aquí.- Dijo Raven, al entrar de nuevo en la habitación, y fue a sentarse junto a Chico Bestia. Este se levantó para dejar a la parejita a solas.

Antes de abandonar la sala le dijo dos cosas a Edward sin que Raven se enterase.

-Feliz luna de miel, Edward. Que disfrutes del viaje.-Y se marchó, maldiciéndose por haber sido tan cobarde como para na haberse declarado antes que Edward.

* * *

Bueno, aqui se termina este capitulo tan cortito (dicen que los fics salen a sus autores xDD). Aqui os aclaro lo anterior. En el capitulo en el que Raven y Edward "se besan" NO SE BESAN. Él la está abrazando pero Chico Bestia, buscandole siempre cosas malas a Eddie, obsesionado con que quiere quitarle a su chica piensa por el ángulo que la está besando. Lo aclaro porque rxbbsen me preguntó que si Edward "el que besó a Raven" era el de crepúsculo. Como dije al principio lo puse asi por Angel de la noche, que se que le encanta xD

Bye, besos!! ^^ Espero que os haya gustado.


	7. Robando ideas

Me gustaría, antes de que comenceis a leer, advertir de que cuando lo escribía, puesto que hay una pelea, me salió la vena violenta y utilicé, de nuevo, palabras violentas y unlenguaje obsceno. Pido disculpas, pero a veces hay que ser claros xD. No voy a ser una santa de por vida, solo son palabras. Además, las dice cualquiera (que yo no soy cualquiera xD) y no pasa nada, pero lo digo yo y nos escandalizamos como si hubiese matado a una vieja xD Espero que os guste y que no os molesten las palabras feas 6.6u Van dedicados a la culpable de que siga escribiendo: Espe; y a todos los lectores. En toda esta semana no estuve publicando nada pero tengo todos los cápitulos escritos para publicar del tirón. Estaba esperando a que Esperanza volviese de Granada para que tuviese un internet normal y leyese con toda tranquilidad ^^.**

* * *

**

**Robando ideas.**

_(¿A ti? ¡Si hombre! Y luego me como un asado)_

A la mañana siguiente sabía que la pareja partiría hacia Tokyo. Hasta allí no podía seguirlos y en parte se alegraba para no tener que ver a Edward, que se había habituado a visitar la torre. Desde que lo conocían había caído muy bien. Excepto a cierto chico verde, celoso y dolido. Tan lleno de rencor...

Pasó por el pasillo, camino de su cuarto. Al pasar junto al cuarto de Raven vio a Edward en la puerta. Inconscientemente le dio una mala noticia, para fastidiarle.

-Nunca deja entrar a nadie.-Advirtió Chico Bestia.

-Tranquilo, me ha invitado ella a que viniese.

-¿Qué?

-Raven me invitó.

-¿A... A entrar en su cuarto?-Dij el otro, muriéndose de celos.-¿A qué?

-"No sé".-Contestó Edward, algo sonrojado y con una sonrisa pícara.

-Pues nada...-No sabía que más decir.-Hasta otra.-Y se fue.

Edward lo vio perderse tras una esquina. Luego entró en el dormitorio. Media hora más tarde Chico Bestia vagaba por allí, muerto de angustia. Se paró frente a la puerta, pensando.. Pensaba en mil maneras de interrumpirles y cada vez que se decidía a hacerlo con una buena excusa se imaginaba las mil y una posturas en las que los podía pillar y se lo llevaban los demonios. ¡Se suponía que "ESE" tenía que ser él! Finalmente, llevado por la ira, llamó a la puerta y el ruido de dentro cesó bruscamente. Hasta ahora no había oído ningún gemido. Eso le daba...¿mala espina? Abrió la puerta y vio a Edward rebuscando por toda la habitación.

-¿Pero que...?

-¡Por favor!-Dijo "Eddie", cerrando la puerta y llevándose a Chico Bestia con él.

-¿Estabas rebuscando en sus cosas?-Preguntó Chico Bestia, aún en shock.-¡¿Me has hecho creer que ibas a acostarte con ella para alejarme de aquí?!-Se cabreó de pronto.¡Suéltame! ¡A mi no me va este rollo!

-¡Shhh! Calla...-Necesito que me hagas un favor.

_¿A ti? ¡Si, hombre! Y luego me como un asado.-_Estuvo a punto de soltarle.

-¿Que?-Es lo único que salió por su boca.

-Hace poco que Raven me habló de un libro y estaba buscando la forma de conseguirlo. Es para sorprenderla.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Mira, "Eddie"-Se atrevió a decirle, ya harto de ser el segundo en todo, siempre por detrás de Edward. Disfrutaba con la cara de sorpresa del otro.-Ha llegado el momento de que te lo diga. Se acabó el ser un cobarde. Aunque sé que me matarás por esto.-Edward se sentó en la cama, como le había indicado Chico Bestia.¿Como sabía él lo de "Eddie"?

-Verás... Te voy a pedir que no me interrumpas, por favor. Intentaré tratarte lo mejor que sé.-Edward estaba extrañado, pero le dejó hablar.-Tú me caes mal. Te odio.-La timidez y la cobardía se le habían esfumado. Me decidí a contarle a Raven lo mucho que la amaba... Lo mucho que la amo. Pero para no acobardarme necesitaba regalarle algo. No quería hacerlo, pero tuve que espiarla para saber con que podía conseguirlo. Entonces apareciste tú, también intentando enamorarla. Me has ganado y ahora estás con ella. Pero yo seguiré intentando hacerla feliz. Y no dejaré que encuentres ese libro. Fue mi idea primero. Ya me has robado al amor de mi vida. No te dejaré que me arrebates el poder hacerla feliz.

Edward reflexionó sobre lo que Chico Bestia le dijo. Luego le dijo:

-Si yo le cuento a Raven que la has estado espiando no le hará ninguna gracia.

-¿Es una amenaza? Te recuerdo que tú te vas a Tokyo y yo vivo aquí.

-Si. Pero si cuando tengas el libro me lo das a mi yo no le contaré nada a Raven

-Bueno. Yo también podría contarle que tu rebuscabas en sus cosas.

-Pero yo estoy en Tokyo con ella. ¿A quien va a creer? ¿A ti o a su novio?

-Supongo que esperas que diga que a ti porque eres su... su novio.

-Pues claro. Tu verás-Le dijo, poniéndose en pie-Yo solo quiero el libro.-Después de decir esto se fue por la puerta.

Chico Bestia abandonó la habitación. ¿Ahora estaba bajo la presión de Edward? No quería perder a Raven, no tendría sentido regalarle un libro que luego despreciaría por saber con que sucios trucos lo había conseguido. Solo podía desquitarse de una manera... Y se arriesgaba a perder mucho más...

-¡Te voy a matar!-Gritó, dándose la vuelta y tumbando a Edward en el suelo.-¡No pienso rendirme porque tu me lo digas! ¡Yo ya la perdí cuando llegaste tú pero si ahora me meto yo tú pierdes todo lo que ya tienes! Y no es poco...

-¡DEJAME!-Gritó el otro.

Se peleaban como poseídos por el espíritu de la lucha libre. Se daban patadas, puñetazos, mordiscos, se arañaban y pellizcaban...

-¡Basta! ¡BASTA!.-Gritó Cyborg, apartándolos por fin.

-¡Dejame darle una paliza!-Le gritó a Cyborg, y luego se dirigió a Edward con ánimos de pegarle de nuevo.- ¡Maricón!

-¡¿Que me has llamado?!-Gritó el mariquita perdido, como Bestita lo llamaba.

-¡Lo que has oído!-Contestó Chico Bestia. Cyborg seguía intentando alejarlos más, o aquello acabaría en tragedia para los tres.

-Esto se ha acabado ya. ¿Entendido?-Evitaba que se matasen por todos los medios, pero sabía que si no los alejaba para siempre no tendría sentido alargarles más la vida ahora.

-No, ese capullo aún no está acabado.

-¡¿Que me has llamado, marica?!

Cyborg los agarró bien y, cuando se calmaron (un poco), los mandó a cada uno a un lado. Chico Bestia procuró no cruzarse con Edward, porque sabía que lo mataría. Y no quería ir a la cárcel. No sabía porque, si Edward ya estaba con Raven, quería ese libro. ¿Acaso temía que él le quitase a Raven? ¿Chico Bestia tenía posibilidades? No se arriesgó a darle el libro, ahora sabía para que le iba a servir...

* * *

Bueno, que tal ha estado? Espero que bien y que comenteis, me llenaría de orgullo y satisfacción... Ya empiezo como el rey xD Creo que soy familia lejana de Don Juan Carlos xD Me gustaría que no haya empeorado en la forma de escribir (cosa que me parecía imposible xD) y que os haya gustado mucho. Con la de horas que me paso leyendo y que mi escritura sea perfecta en los examenes y en algo que me gusta y hago por vosotros me salga tan mal! Es queee... xD

Bye, besos. Espero que sea bueno de verdad.


	8. Despedida

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir de este capitulo, solo que ya estamos un paso más cerca del cpaitulo final (el 14). Y que espero que este también os guste. O aquellos a los que no les gustó el anterior pero siguen leyendo por si mejora o para saber el final, espero que este les haya gustado más... Y poco más. Solo gracias por leer y muchas gracias a aquellos que comentan para que yo sepa como puedo mejorar o si he acertado con los gustos de todos y continuar asi. ^^**

* * *

**

**Despedida**

_(¿Esas "cosas" son más importantes que yo?)_

Después de aquella pelea su rabia y ganas de descargarse aumentaron, en lugar de calmarse. Pero tenía que controlarse. Cogió el libro y sintió un escalofría, olvidándose de Edward por completo.

_Esto no será coser y cantar. Tendré que leerlo entero. No será como en las películas: Rodearme de velas y decir "Azarath metrion zinthos". Habrá que preparar pociones y cosas raras. Y si me descuido tendré que ofrecerle un sacrificio a Trigon._

Abrió el libro por la tercera página y leyó el título del primer capítulo: _Preparación de Pociones_ El joven comenzó a leerlo. Se levantó, cerró la puerta y sacó lo que creía esencial.

-Aquí no hay espacio suficiente. Entre el desorden y todo lo que he destrozado en esta semana... Ay,-suspiró-Tendré que recogerlo todo. Y, aunque parezca increíble, Chico Bestia empezó a ordenar sus cosas. Tardó casi dos horas, y eso que iba todo lo rápido que podía.-Y todo esto por Raven. Parece mentira.-Cogió lo que necesitaba. Varios cuencos, un bol de cristal y algunos ingredientes.-Esto es casi todo. Aún necesito polvo blanco de... ¿de pétalos de orquídea machacados?-Va a ser peor de lo que imaginaba...

Se puso a buscar todo lo que le hacía falta. Aunque le costó mucho encontrar la orquídea lo hizo.

-Ah... Mi cabeza...-Chico Bestia despertó sobre el escritorio. Había estado trabajando hasta tarde. Salió a comer y beber algo. Estaba desmayado y se sentía deshidratado.

-Hola, Chico Bestia.

-¡Ah! Hola, Raven.

Hacía unas semanas que casi no se habían dirigido la palabra. Estaba emocionado.

-Creía que estabas durmiendo.

-Si, bueno, yo...-Tuvo una idea que supuso que le haría quedar bien.-Venía a despedirme de ti.

-Pero si no me voy hasta mañana.

-Ya. Pero seguramente mañana no te podré ver.- Lo que no quería era ver a Edward. Así podría concentrarse como si fuese algo normal.-Estoy haciendo "unas cosas" que ocupan casi todo mi tiempo. Me gustaría que no fuese así, de veras.

Parecía verdaderamente serio. Tan serio que inspiraba confianza. **Demasiada **confianza...

-¿Esas "cosas" son más importantes que yo?-Al menos controló su tono, algo enfadado y molesto por pensar que no era importante para él.

-No es eso. Si todo eso fuese más importante,-Dijo, mientras por inercia, le cogía las manos-¿lo habría dejado para poder despedirme ahora?

-Chico Bestia...-Raven se conmovió. Verdaderamente él había dejado lo que estuviese haciendo para despedirse de ella porque sabía que por la mañana no podría.

Chico Bestia no pudo resistirse más. Seguir guardándose aquello... Y se acercó para besarla. Desde que le había cogido las manos, Raven no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos y solo podía ver sus frías manos envueltas ahora en el calor de las de él, que no llevaba guates, por una vez. No percibió que Chico Bestia pretendía besarla y, al saber que él la estaba tocando y podía descontrolarse, se soltó y se alejó.

-Perdona, no quería descontrolarme.-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-No... No importa...-Dijo él, desviando la mirada.

-Gracias por venir a despedirte.-Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.-Buenas noches.-Y sonriendo se fue a dormir.

Chico Bestia sentía mariposas por todo el cuerpo. Guardó el libro en un lugar seguro y se durmió para seguir con él por la mañana.

* * *

En este capitulo Chico Besia llega a saber que la echará tanto de menos que incluso es capaz de decidirse y conseguir lo más parecido a una declaración. Digo parecido porque pensaba robarle un beso, no decirselo, y porque ni siquiera llega a consegurilo aunque estuvo a punto. Y esta vez la culpa no fue de Edward, si no de Raven, que ni se había dado cuenta del que pobre y timido chico quería probar sus labios por primera vez. Pobrecito xD Algún día se dará cuenta de que hablando se entiende la gente y que si se lo dice no le va a matar. Solo le dirá que si o le diré que no y no volverá a mirarlo a la cara por miedo a que malinterprete una sonrisa amistosa... Vale, eso para él es peor que morir xD Pero a veces hay que arriesgarse...


	9. Invocando

Aqui va otro capitulo (que seguidos,no? xD) Asi mejor! Os entreteneis más xD No tengo mucho más que deciros, solo que, como siempre, espero que os guste mucho y que lo disfruteis como un niño disfruta un caramelo xD O parecido jajaja... Espero que os gusten las clases de magia de Chico Bestia sobre todo, porque intenté que fuese divertido. ^^**

* * *

**

****

Invocando

_(¡He atravesado la puerta!)_

Chico Bestia despertó con muchas ganas de continuar. Pero sabía que Raven ya no estaba en la torre y eso le fastidiaba bastante. Se quitó la manta que tenía encima... ¿Manta? Ayer no tenía ninguna manta, a pesar de estar congelado. Habría ido a buscarla y no se acordaba, como de costumbre. El caso es que aquella manta tenía un aroma familiar...Como a... Raven.

_Odio que este libro sea tan largo.¿Tengo que hacer todo esto para poder llegar allí? Moriré antes de conseguirlo._

Durante toda la semana trabajó muy duro:

*Pociones*

-Y esto por aquiiii...¡Ah! ¡Mierda!- Aquello explotó.-¡Ya es la tercera vez!-Y empezó a prepararla de nuevo.

*****Concentración*

-Tengo que conseguir una concentración máxima. ¡Eso es fácil! Estoy aquí solo, decidido a hacer esto y hace poco que me cargué la play.-El chico cerró los ojos.-Pero ahora tengo hambre ^^u

*Meditación*

-Una vez se tenga una buena concentración hay que meditar para poder controlar el poder cuando se tenga Vale, pan comido. ¿Como lo hacía Rae? Raven, a ella no le gusta que le llamen Rae ¡Ah si!-Adoptó la misma postura que tomaba Raven cuando meditaba. Se sintió extraño, pero tenía que hacerlo.-Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos...

*Poder*

-Una vez se sepa meditar ya se puede sacar el poder, puesto que se tendrá controlo sobre él Bien.-Puso un objeto frente a él, como en el ejemplo del libro.-Tengo que..-Leyó un poco.-¡Vale!-Extendió los brazos hacia el jarrón con las palmas abiertas.-Azarath Metrion ¡ZINTHOS!-El jarrón se levantó en el aire y se quedaba suspendido en el lugar al que Chico Bestia lo dirigía.- o.o -.- o.o ¡GENIAL!-Gritó emocionado. Y el jarrón favorito de "mamá Robin" se hizo añicos.-¡Oops!

*Atravesar*

-Esto es un poco más complicado, pero tengo que conseguirlo.-Chico Bestia se paró frente a la puerta de su cuarto, cerró los ojos y se concentró en traspasar la puerta. Caminó y se vio en el pasillo.-¡SI!

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Cyborg asustado.

-Si. ¡He travesado la puerta!

-Claro, porque la he abierto, que si no te estampas.-Le explicó a Chico Bestia, mientras se reía.

-Ah, vale. ¿Qué querías?

-Saber si estabas bien. Llevas mucho tiempo ahí.

-Si. Solo estoy... Entrenando.-Entró de nuevo en su dormitorio, pero cuando cerró la puerta se aseguró de volver a echar el cerrojo.

*Viajar a Azarath*

-Bien.-Chico Bestia estaba sentado en el suelo, rodeado de todas las pociones y cosas que había aprendido a preparar.- Para tele transportarse a Azarath hay que seguir los siguientes pasos:

1.-Encender numerosas velas al rededor.

2.-En posición de meditación prenunciar las palabras "Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

¿Ya está?-Alucinó el chico.-¿Y todo lo demás?-Cogió el libro y miró la primera página. Sobre el indice aparecía escrito: _Los capítulos no están relacionados entre ellos. Se pueden realizar prácticas de otros capítulos sin necesidad de conocer los anteriores o posteriores_.-Y yo haciendo... el gilipollas. Si Robin tenía razón y todo... Venga. He perdido el tiempo, pero lo haré.-Encendió unas cuentas velas a su al rededor y tomo la posición de meditación.- Azarath Metrion ¡ZINTHOS!

Un portal se abrió en el aire y Chico Bestia caminó hacia él, metiéndose dentro y dejando la estancia vacía.

_Espero que no aparezcan los demás o se darán cuenta de que me he ido...-_Eso era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento.

* * *

Al final, tal y como el había dicho en el capitulo anteriro que no podía ser, era la forma correcta de viajar. Pobre chico, tiene mala suerte en el amor, en los estudios y solo le falta comprarse un perro y no saber como cuidarlo xD Algún dia haré algi bueno por él, pero es que si Chico Bestia no es el protagonista o al que le pasan cosas yo no disfruto, pierde algo de gracia y no me inspiaría xD Robin me corta mucho el rollo xD Espero que os haya divertido, o por lo mneos que os haya sacado una sonrisa, que de vez en cuando hace falta que a uno le suban el animo si está de bajón ^^ xD


	10. La torre más alta

¿Que pasaría si Chico Bestia se perdiera en un lugar que no es su casa y que guarda tanta relación con la chica de sus sueños? ¿Y si tuviese que encontrar unlugar importante pero está tan perdido alli que no sabe llegar? ¿Que sucedería entonces si una chica conoce a Chico Bestia y queda prendada de su perfecta perfección (como todas)? ¿Sería entonces cuando Chico Bestia se rinde o continua su aventura aunque la chica sea preciosa y tuviese uncarácter amable y bueno? Comprobarlo en este capitulo!!! xD ^^ Deseo que os guste.**

* * *

**

**La torre más alta.**

_(¡Genial! Un puerta borracha)_

-¡Wow! ¿Esto es Azarath?-Una enorme ciudad se extendía ante sus ojos.-Es alucinante. Empezó a caminar por la calle adoquinada, pasando entre edificios acristalados. Pasaban muchas personas con capas de colores y, de toda aquella marea de gente tan extrañamente vestida, el raro era él. Había mujeres que vestían igual que Raven. Hombres y chicos jóvenes que vestían camisetas y pantalones negros y capas de diferentes colores. Pasó junto a él un grupito de chicas que también llevaban capas de colores, pero vestían vestidos cortos, por encima de la rodilla.

-¡Au!

-¡Ay! Lo siento.-Se disculpó. Había chocado con una de las chicas, que vestía de un blanco que resaltaba sus hermosas, finas y delicadas facciones.

-No importa.-Dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos. Las amigas de esta no se habían percatado de que faltaba allí, pues estaban muy entretenidas mirando los escaparates cercanos. La joven tenía el pelo largo y negro como el ala de un cuervo y unos ojos de un azul inmenso y brillante, como dos zafiros. Ante la mirada del chico se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

-E-estaba buscando una torre. La más alta de Azarath.

-Sé donde está. Desde aquí no se ve, pero puedo mostrarte el camino...em...

-Chico Bestia.-Dijo él, tendiéndole la mano.

-Mirage. Mix, para los amigos. Y le estrechó la mano.

-Si no te importa te llamaré Mix, soy partidario de los diminutivos.-Chico Bestia sonrió y ella se puso roja.-Si me llevas me harías un gran favor, de verdad.

-A un chico tan guapo no puedo negarle nada.-Chico Bestia le sonrió cuando ellas se despedía de sus amigas y lo señalaba y luego la siguió.

-¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Un libro, para ser sincero.

-Interesante. ¿Vienes acompañado?

-Pero tu no eres de aquí. No eres como yo.

-Lo sé. Aprendí a viajar hasta aquí.-Ante la cara de sorpresa de ella Chico Bestia le explicó como y porque había hecho aquello.-Yo vivo en una torre con otros cuatro super héroes. Una de mis amigas es de aquí, Raven.

-¿Raven? ¿La hija de Trigon?

-Si.

-¿Está ella aquí?-Preguntó con profundo pánico.

-No...-Dijo él, vacilante y extrañado.-El caso es que me enteré de que perdió aquí un libro y vine a por él. Era un regalo. Pensaba declararme, ¿sabes?. Pero un capullo se me adelantó. Y cómo quiero hacerla feliz sigo buscándolo. Ella está ahora en Tokyo. Con "Eddie", su...su novio.

-Que bien...-Dijo la chica. Parecía verdaderamente aliviada.

-¿Pasaría algo si ella estuviese aquí?

-Si. Todo se extinguiría. Trigon lo destrozaría todo a su paso. Por su culpa estamos condenados.

Chico Bestia se sintió fatal. Raven debía de sentirse horriblemente mal cada vez que visitase aquel lugar. Cinco minutos más tarde visualizaron, al fin, la torre y Chico Bestia se puso nervioso. Una vez en la puerta la abrió y se volvió hacia su acompañante.

-Gracias por indicarme el camino, Mix.-Le dedicó una sonrisa tan radiante, de esas que hacen normal que ella apartase la mirada, tan roja como un corte más que reciente.

-De...De nada-Tartamudeó ella, y lo vio perderse tras la puerta.

Chico Bestia se encontró en un recibidor. Era un sala fría y de redonda y una desgastada puerta de madera, con un vaso adherido en un lateral, le indicaba que debía de ser por allí por donde tenía que ir. Se acercó e intento abrirla, pero no lo consiguió. Miró el vaso de cristal y pensó que tendría que ofrecerle algún tipo de líquido para que se abriese.

_¡Genial! Una puerta borracha. Ya lo he visto todo..._

Como veis Chico Bestia no abandona a Raven por una chica que lo trata bien. La chica es mona, buena y le cae bien, pero el ama a Raven y no la va a cambiar ni por todo el oro del planeta. A no ser que su misión de conquistar a la joven se vea fallida en cualquier momento por cualquier motivo sucedido en cualquier extraña circunstancia...xD Ahi os dejo, con la duda... xD Espero que el próximo os guste más que este xDD


	11. Obstaculos

El pobre de Chico Bestia va a tener que enfrentarse a tres pruebas que le permitirán (o no) conseguir su objetivo. Parece que su objetivo es encontrar un libro, pero lo que de verdad quiere conseguir es el afecto de Raven, el ser correspondido. El amor de Raven y la felicidad de los dos depende de la capacidad de Chico Bestia para pasar pruebas. Esperemos que sean tan tontas y divertidas como las del Grand Prix y no de pensar, porque si no, está perdido...

* * *

**Obstáculos.**

_(Más pruebas no T.T)_

-¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? Está cerrada.-Miró al suelo y vio una nota. La cogió y leyó la diminuta, estilizada y conocida letra de Raven.

Si deseas pasar una ofrenda has de realizar

-Lo sabía. ¿Pero que puedo ofrecerle a una puerta?-Se apoyó en la puerta y miró el resto de la estancia. En una mesa habían elementos de laboratorio.-¿Eso me puede servir? Pues no le veo utilidad.-Se separó de la puerta, impulsando con las manos sobre esta. Al hacerlo un enorme montón de polvo blanco lo cubrió. Sacó la cabeza por encima de aquella montaña de manera cómica intentó salir. Miró hacia atrás y se percató de que había activado algún tipo de mecanismo, dándole sin querer a una palanca que debía de ser la que, seguramente, mantenía extendidas las cuerdas, haciendo que la lona que contenía el polvo quedase camuflada con el techo..-¡Atchís! Cuanto polvo de...¡no es polvo! Son pétalos de orquídea machacados. Esa fragancia solo puede ser de esa flor.

Minutos después se encontraba preparando la poción que tanto le había hacer cuando estudiaba el libro de hechizos. Era, de todas, la más complicada, para que solo un hechicero de inmenso poder, pudiese realizarla, fuese capaz de pasar por la puerta. Por primera vez lo consiguió sin equivocarse. Vertió el contenido en el pequeño vaso de cristal y la puerta se abrió. Cuando pasó por el umbral esta se cerró de nuevo. Frente a él habían unas inmensas escaleras. Se saltó varias habitaciones que aparecían a los lados de las escaleras, ya que podía continuar subiendo hasta el próximo rellano. Este era también redondo y frío, pero una pila de bloques de cemento bloqueaban la puerta. Y de nuevo, una nota pegada a la pared de ladrillo.

Nota: Solo aque que posea que tenga la concentración, la infinita paciencia y el inmenso poder necesarios podrá retirar todos los ladrillos, uno por uno, y completar la pared de nuevo en otro lugar para que no obstaculice la puerta

-Yo soy muy fuerte. Está será fácil.-Se transformó en un gorila e intentó levantar uno de los ladrillos. Sin éxito. No era capaz de moverlos. Su poder era insuficiente, no podía concentrarse porque pensaba en el maldito libro y no tenía la paciencia necesaria ni para meditar. ¡Meditar! Con poder no se refería a "la fuerza", se refería a los poderes de Raven. Empezó a meditar, tal y como había aprendido. Durante la meditación tuvo un idea que podría ayudarle mucho. Si no podía concentrarse porque pensaba en el libro tenía que "concentrarse en el libro", que era su objetivo. Su plan estaba funcionando. Notaba todo el poder concentrándose en él. Dejó de meditar y apuntó a un ladrillo con las manos abiertas.-Azarath Metrion Zinthos.- Lo elevó y, con paciencia los fue desmontando y montando de nuevo lejos de la puerta.

Escuchó el "click" del cerrojo y abrió la puerta. Continuó subiendo, dejando detrás la puerta, nuevamente cerrada. Por un momento pensó que si se volvía a cerrar y lo que necesitaba para abrirla estaba al otro lado, ¿como iba a salir de allí? Aquello era lo de menos. Ya encontraría la forma de hacerlo. Vio una tercera puerta y esta también tenía una nota.

_Más pruebas no. T.T_

Nota: Has llegado a lo más alto. Si tus intenciones son puras y de corazón podrás pasar

Chico Bestia sonrió aliviado. Puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y, completamente seguro de lo que hacía, intentó abrirla. Pero no pudo. Estuvo casi una hora intentando abrirla, pero esta se resistía. Se dejó caer, con la espalda pegada a la puerta, y se sentó en el suelo.

_¡Después de todo lo que he pasado y de todo lo que he arriesgado!_

-Yo solo quería hacerla feliz. Quería que viese de lo que soy capaz por ella.-La puerta se abrió sola y él cayó de espaldas. No se abrió el cráneo porque este le cayó encima de un libro... Del libro.-¡EL LIBRO!-Lo cogió y lo abrazó con fuerza.-¡Por fin!-Caminó escaleras abajo e intentó abrir la puerta.-Si tengo que echar la puerta abajo lo haré.-Transformado en un T-rex se lanzó de cabeza contra la madera, que no cedió ni un ápice. Se mareó un poco bastante de ver como se le venían encima unas cuantas rocas, desprendidas del techo por el fuerte impacto. Se tiró al suelo a tiempo para no ser apedreado, pero no tenía ninguna salida posible, ni siquiera transformado en hormiga. Sabía que en poco tiempo se le acabaría el oxígeno, y no le apetecía en absoluto dejar de respirar.

-Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos...-Pronunció, con voz ahogada, pues una de las rocas le presionaba en la espalda y le cortaba la respiración. Atravesó el suelo. Por primera vez atravesó algo. Se sentía cansado. Aprovechando lo que sabía de meditación levitó para no descender en picado. Atravesó el suelo hasta llegar de nuevo a la primera planta. Entonces atravesó la puerta de entrada a la torre.

-Oí un estruendo. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Mix? ¡¿Te has quedado aquí...-consultó su reloj- dos horas?!

-Yo... Bueno.-La chica se volvió a sonrojar, el joven la ponía nerviosa.-Si. Por si necesitabas mi ayuda.-Dijo ella, orgullosa.- ¿Como has atravesado la puerta?

-Ya te dije que aprendí, de la misma forma en que lo hice para llegar aquí. Solo necesito saber... Como vuelvo a mi casa.

-Yo te ayudaré. Sé como viajar a cualquier parte desde aquí.

-¡Bendita la hora en que te encontré!-Dijo él, aún con el libro pegado al corazón.

-Toma.-Mix le dio su teléfono móvil.-Tiene GPS. Voy a buscar unas cosas para que puedas volver. Tu sigue el mapa del móvil y ve a la plaza. Hay una fuente. Nos vemos allí.-Salió corriendo. Chico Bestia miró el móvil. Era de verdad, aunque le resultaba extraño. Caminó hasta una plaza con fuente. Poco después apareció Mirage.-Ya estoy aquí.-Dijo alegre.-Solo necesitamos algo del lugar de donde vienes. Lo mezclaré con todo esto y con agua. ¿Podrías cogerla con esto?-Le dio un cuenco de cerámica.

-Si esto te vale...-Vaciló. Chico Bestia le dio un chicle que le había dado Cyborg, y cogió el cuenco.

-Si.-La chica se arrodilló en el suelo y empezó a mezclar ingredientes. Metió el chicle y empezó a machacarlo todo, como si fuese algún tipo de salsa para cocinar.

Chico Bestia se acercó a la fuente y llenó el cuenco hasta la mitad. Se lo llevó a Mirage y la chica vertió la mezcla en el agua. Lo removió cinco veces hacia un lado y cinco al otro. Vertió la espesa mezcla al rededor de Chico Bestia y pronunció unas palabras ininteligibles. Llovieron unas cuantas estrellas entre ella y Chico Bestia y un portal de colores se abrió en el aire.-Hasta otra, supongo.

-Hasta otra.-Dijo él, cogiéndole una mano y dándole el móvil. Atravesó el portal y desapareció.

Mix miró la pantalla de su móvil. Por enésima vez y por culpa de Chico Bestia se puso colorada. Había recibido un mensaje de texto. El SMS venía a nombre de Chico Bestia. Este decía:

_T e grdad mi tlf. X si m ncsits ;)_(Te he guardado mi teléfono. Por si me necesitas.)

* * *

Aqui el bueno de Chico Bestia se da cuenta del cariño que, aunque haya pasado poco tiempo, le ha cogido Mix, que ni siquiera fue capaz de abandonarlo cuando lo dejó en el lugar que él quería. Chico Bestia también le ha cogido aprecio. Para él era muy importante encontrar aquella torre y aquella chica se ofreció confiando en él a ciegas. Chico Bestia le da su telefono para poder hablar de vez en cuando, pues está seguro de que le emrece la pena hacerse amigo de alguien tan especial. Desde aquel momento entablarán una fuerte amistad.


	12. Sabotaje

Aqui viene el malvado plan de Edward...xD Si, en todas partes hay un doctor malvado o un bueno que resulta ser malo. Pues yo tengo a un guaperas que pelea con otro aún mejor por una chica que solo necesita amor de verdad. En este capitulo podreis ver quien está más cerca de conseguir el amor de ella.**

* * *

**

**Sabotaje.**

_(Ya estás aquí, que bien...¡¿Ya estás aquí?!)_

El suelo de la habitación tembló al recibir el impacto del cuerpo de Chico Bestia al caer. Aún con el libro en brazos se levantó y miró a su al rededor. Dejó el libro en el escritorio y lo contempló. Tanto tiempo buscándolo y por fin lo tenía delante. Solo faltaba que Raven volviese para dárselo y... Y que seguramente ella le dijese que era un gran "amigo". Aquello le dolería mucho, pero solo por ver su rostro lleno de felicidad merecía la pena. Solo sabía que necesitaba dárselo cuando Edward no estuviese delante, o sería hombre muerto. Le contaría a Raven lo del "detective Chico Bestia" y sería ella la que se encargaría de arruinar su vida, y eso no le gustaba nada.... Salió de la habitación y encontró a Starfire en el pasillo.

-¡Chico Bestia! Hace dos horas que Cyborg preguntó por ti. No te encontrábamos.

-Pues yo ni he traspasado el umbral de mi puerta.-Respondió él, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ya entrada la noche estaban todos durmiendo. Todos excepto Chico Bestia, que se acababa de despertar. Había dormido casi toda la tarde por el cansancio del viaje. Ahora necesitaba comer. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Hola. Tanto tiempo sin vernos y ni siquiera vienes a saludarme cuando vuelvo.

-Hola, Raven. Ya estás aquí, que bien... ¡¿YA ESTÁS AQUI?!

-Si.-Dijo ella, sonriendo.-Creía que lo sabías.

-P-pues no...¡Vaya!-Estaba tan emocionado de volver a verla que casi había olvidado el libro.-T-tengo algo para ti. No... No te muevas de aquí, por favor.-Salió corriendo y cogió. Pero tenía que envolverlo para que quedase mejor. Cogió un papel de envolver arrugado e hizo lo que pudo. Corrió otra vez junto a Raven.

-¡Aquí tienes!-Dijo, aún más emocionado que antes.

-Gracias.-Miró el papel, no muy convencida.

-Hola, Chico Bestia.-Dijo Edward,entrando en la sala.

-¡Ah, si! Edward se quedará a dormir, está muy cansado por el viaje.

Chico Bestia se paralizó y se arrepintió de haberle dado el regalo a Raven. Se puso muy nervioso, pero no de nervios, sino de pensar la paliza que le darían Edward y Raven cuando este le contase la verdad sobre Chico Bestia a la chica.

-¡Oh! ¡Chico Bestia!-Se asombró Raven al ver el libro que había bajo el envoltorio.-¿Como... Como...?

Chico Bestia le contó la historia, omitiendo algunas partes, "bastantes", mejor dicho.

-Quería regalarte un libro y... Bueno, en Internet estaba ese y pensé que te gustaría.-Dejémoslo en que cambió toda la historia. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, disimulando las lágrimas que nacían en sus ojos.

-Muchas gracias. De verdad.

-D-de nada.-Edward miraba a Chico Bestia con profundo odio. Chico Bestia ya sabía lo que le esperaba.-B-buenas noches.-Dijo al separarse de Raven y se fue a su habitación antes de que Edward revelase toda la historia estando él delante. No quería ver la cara de Raven en ese momento.

-¿No es impresionante? Lo ha conseguido por Internet para mi y sin saber que es mi libro favorito.-Le decía Raven a Edward.-Creo que le gusto...

-No puedo seguir ocultándotelo. Tienes que saber algo de Chico Bestia.

-¿Que... que pasa?-Preguntó ella preocupada.

-Él...él te ha estado espiando. Lo hizo para robarme este-señaló el libro-regalo que tenía para ti. Técnicamente me espiaba a mi, pero rebuscó entre tus cosas por mi culpa. Este libro es el tuyo. El que estaba en Azarath. Aprovechó que estábamos en Tokyo para, encima de robarme la idea, coger el tuyo de verdad y rebuscar en tu cuarto.-Raven miraba a Edward como si esperase que le llamase inocente en cualquier momento.-Solo espero que te guste, aunque yo pensaba comprarlo por Internet para no mirar entre tus pertenencias. Buenas noches.-Edward abandonó la estancia para irse a dormir.

Raven se quedó sola, pensando que aquello era imposible. ¿Chico Bestia quería sabotear a Edward? Pero si Chico Bestia era de verdad a migo suyo debía de aceptar a los amigos de Raven. Pero a él le daban igual los sentimientos de los demás. No le importaba Edward. Ni ella tampoco. Se fue a costarse con la sensación de que Chico Bestia la odiaba sobre todas las cosas del mundo.

* * *

¿Quien puede ser el candidato...? Todos esperareis que sea el chico verde, pero después de lo contado va Edward en cabeza y están llegando al tramo final. Votad por vuestro favorito en los reviews! xD Ni que esto fuera OT o Gran Hermano xD. Si quereis votar y si no, el fic seguirá igual, porque ya está escrito xD


	13. Stoled kiss

Y por fin el capitulo que decide quien es el chico que elegirá Raven para tener a su lado siempre. Puede que sea corto pero este capitulo contiene lo que otros no tienen, y es la salución de todos estos problemas y conflictos. Espero que os guste saber al fin quien es el afortunado que será feliz y el pobre chico que se quedará con las ganas o que no llegará a tiempo...¿Quien sabe? xD

**

* * *

**

Stoled Kiss

_(Feliz Cumpleaños)_

A la mañana siguiente Chico Bestia se levantó sabiendo que iba a morir. Aquel día Chico Bestia dejaría de estar en el mundo porque en la puerta estaría "Eddie" esperando para matarlo. Se vistió y salió por la puerta, preparado para la muerte. Entonces pensó que se había vuelto demasiado dramático desde era detective. Pero en la puerta no estaba Edward, estaba Raven.

-Raven yo... Quería explicarte como conseguí el libro... Yo...

-Ya lo sé.-Dijo Rvaen secamente.

-¿Si? Pues me alegro de que no te hayas enfadado. No quería hacerlo, pero no me quedaban opciones. Pero, ¿como lo sabes?

-Edward me lo ha contado. ¡Me espiabas! ¡¿Como has podido?!

-Yo...Pero...¿Que te ha contado exactamente?

-Todo. Que me espiabas y que le robaste el regalo. Y yo creía que tu...

-¡Tenemos que hablar con él!-La cortó él.-¡Esto no puede quedar así!-Cogió a Raven de la mano y la llevó ante Edward, que estaba en una cafetería leyendo un libro.

-¡¿Que yo que?! ¡¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?!

-¡Lo que no sé es como has podido mentirle a Raven!

Edward se calló y miró a Raven, que quería saber la verdad. Sabía que no podía mentirle a ella.

-Yo...-Empezó excusándose.-Si, te metí.-Asumió.-Pero lo hice porque te quiero.

-Te contaré la historia desde dónde yo sé. Si miento o me equivoco él podrá corregirme.

-Vale.-Dijo Raven. Ella y Chico Bestia se sentaron en la mesa y el joven verde empezó a relatar.

-Hacía tiempo que quería decirte que te quiero. Cuando me acordé de lo cobarde que soy busqué mil maneras de hacerlo para no avergonzarme y se me ocurrió hacerte un regalo. Como no sabía que regalarte porque eres tan misteriosa decidí que solo me quedaba una opción: espiarte. Te seguí e incluso interrogué a los demás titans. Hasta que te vi con él y me puse celoso. Fue de esta manera como yo escuché que querías un libro que estaba en Azarath.

-Y yo le vi espiando.-Interrumpió Edward.-Y me di cuenta de que le gustabas. Sabiendo lo que ya sabía-miró a Raven, diciéndole algo que Chico Bestia no podía entender.-Aproveché para dejarle fuera y que no te apartara de mi. No quería dejárselo fácil.

-Se me ocurrió la genial idea de viajar a Azarath para conseguir el libro, pero no sabía como hacerlo. Interrogué a los titans para sacarles información y Cyborg me contó que guardabas los libros de hechizos en un baúl bajo la cama. Cogí uno para aprender a ir a Azarath. Luego pillé a Edward en tu habitación. Me había dicho que ibais a acostaros y yo me puse aún más celoso. Así que, para molestar llamé a la puerta y lo pillé buscando ahí también. Quería hacer lo mismo que yo. ¿Te estás riedno?

-Si. ¿Te creíste lo de que me iba a acostar con él?

-Si. Es tu novio.

-¿Él?-Raven se reía más fuerte.

-¿No es tu novio?-Raven negó con la cabeza. Se reía tanto que no podía hablar. Chico Bestia miró a Edward con odio y este puso cara de pedir disculpas. Cuando Raven paró de reír, Chico Bestia, sintiendo que el corazón le latía de nuevo, siguió con la historia.-Pues se aprovechó de que yo pensaba eso para apartarme. Me sobornó para que le diese el libro y que yo me quedase de nuevo sin nada y él pudiese conseguirte. Pero no cedí y traje el libro aquí.

-Yo solo quería conquistarte, Raven.

-Sé lo difícil que es para ti, Eddie, pero mi corazón es de otro.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Lo siento...

-Beno, ahora ya conoces la historia, Raven. Te engañé para enamorarte y hacerte pensar que yo era mejor que él. Espero que podamos seguir como amigos.

-Hablaremos esto con calma y lo superarás.-Raven le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Edward y Chico Bestia y ella volvieron a la torre.

-Te dije que no mentía. Yo solo quería que me quisieras. Pensaba que Edward me había ganado, pero ya me ha ganado otro. Y lo de espiarte y rebuscar en tu habitación fue una estupidez. Lo siento, Raven.

-¿Raven? Tu me llamas Rae.

-Como le dijiste a "Eddie"... Edward.-se corrigió-que odiabas que te llamasen así....

-Odio que me llame así cualquiera que no seas tu.

Chico Bestia estaba entre asombrado y feliz.

-Cuando te espiaba me enteré de que ibas a comprar algo. ¿Puedo saber el que?

-Es un regalo para ti.-Le dio un paquete que sacó de un armario.-Feliz Cumpleaños.

-¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! Gracias, Rae.-Antes de que lo abriese Raven besó a Chico Bestia durante un largo (corto para el chico) rato.

-...

-Quería aprovechar para decirte que... Yo también te quiero. Por eso Edward quería alejarte de mi. Él ya sabía que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti.

-Pero, fuiste con él a Tokyo y...

-Para comprar tu regalo. Aquí no había nada de lo que yo buscaba. Yo sabía que Edward no podría negarme nada. Podríamos decir que me aproveché de que él buscaba mi felicidad y me ayudó a conseguir un regalo para ti porque sabía que era lo que me haría feliz.

-o.o -.- o.o.-Chico Bestia parpadeó, sorprendido de que hubiese tenido que ir a Tokyo para comprarle un regalo a él. No se merecía tanto... O eso pensaba él. Abrió el paquete.- Es... Es... ¡Es el nuevo videojuego de "Wars of the Seas"! Rae, yo... No sé como darte las gracias.

-Yo si.-Raven le puso los dedos en los labios y él se calló súbitamente.- Solo hay dos maneras. La primera es que seas mi novio.

-Eso no será ningún problema.-Rió él.

-Y la segunda es que me des un beso.

-Eso será mucho más fácil.-Volvió a reír y la besó cómo siempre había deseado hacerlo.

-Y le dije...-Iba comentando Cyborg a Robin y Starfire, sus dos acompañantes, hasta que entró en la sala y vieron aquella romántica pero extraña escena.- Con esto si que tendré material para reírme de Bestita...-Empezó a decir.

-Dejalos. Chico Bestia ha estado esperando mucho para esto. Para él debe de ser como un milagro tan solo tenerla cogida por la cintura ahora mismo.-Apuntó "mamá Robin", tirando del brazo de Cyborg.

Starfire cerró la puerta sonriendo y los tres hicieron como si no hubiesen visto nada.

* * *

Vaya, revelaros todo esto se me hace raro. Haber llegado al final de la historia y al casi final del fic me pone nerviosa xD. Espero que os haya entretenido y que lo hayas disfrutado mientras ha durado. ¡Eh! Ahora que lo piensao...He llegado al final y pensaba que no lo terminaría Que guay! xD Dejad reviews para saber si os ha gustado el final o si os ha decepcionado. Si es esta segunda poción perdonar y os prometo que en el proximo que termine no haré nada aprecido a esto xD.

Bye,besos! ^^


	14. 20 años

Lo único que me queda por decir es que esto es una pequeña continuación de la vida futura de los protagonistas de esta historia. Y que podeis mandar reviews de esto aunque no es una parte imporante de la historia, solo es para que imagineis como van sus vidas depués de la locura de unas semanas en las que se libró una batalla por una mujer xD (Si llega a estar por en medio la conquista de América ya ni os cuento la que se hubese montado!)

**

* * *

**

20 años después.

_(Pues ese no me cae bien)_

Una mujer de pelo largo y morado, del mismo color que sus ojos, caminaba de la mano de un niño, tan pálido como ella y con su mismo color de pelo, pero este tenía los ojos esmeralda.

-Odio este traje.-Decía el pequeño, que tendría nueve años, tirándose de la corbata.

-Ya lo sé, Ryan, pero no ibas a venir a la boda en chándal.

-¿De quien es la boda?-Preguntó una niña pequeña de cuatro años que iba sentada sobre los hombros de su padre, del cual era el vivo retrato. La pequeña tenía la piel verde, las orejas de punta y el pelo largo, pero tenía los ojos de su madre.

-De unos amigos de mamá y papá, Crow.-Contestó Rachel.

-Pero podríamos decir que él es más amigo de tu madre que mío. Intentó quitármela una vez.

-¿Quería robar a mamá?-Preguntó asustada la niña.

-¿Aún estás picado con él por eso, Gar?-Rió Rachel, tan sorprendida que casi se pisa el vestido negro que llevaba.

-Si-Contestó Garfield, también riendo. Ninguno hacía caso a la pequeña Crow.

-Pues ese no me cae bien.-Dijo esta, cruzando los brazos.

Los otros tres rieron ante la reacción de la niña. Poco después entraron en la silenciosa iglesia.

-Hola, Dick, Koryand, Victor.-Saludó Gar al sentarse junto a ellos.

-¿Que tal?-Preguntó Rachel, sentándose junto a la pelirroja.

-Bien-Contestó Kory.

-Algo cansado.-Dijo el robot.-Dormí muy poco. Tuve que arreglar mi coche porque si no no hubiese podido venir.

-Hola, Korín.-Ryan saludó a una niña de su misma edad, que tenía también los ojos verdes y que tenia el pelo negro con una mecha roja.

-Hola-Dijo la niña, pegándose más a su hermano, un niño pelirrojo de tres años y de ojos azules que jugaba con Crow, para dejar sitio a Ryan.-Lo siento, Tai.-Se disculpó al empujar sin querer al pequeño.

Horas más tarde, en el banquete, los cinco amigos hablaban animádamente con los novios. Un hombre castaño, con el pelo de punta y ojos oscuros llamado Edward y una mujer de cabello largo y negro como el ala de un cuervo y los ojos azules y profundos como zafiros llamada Mirage... Mix para los amigos.

-Papá.-Dijo la pequeña Crow. Tirando del traje de su padre.

-¿Que ocurre, cariño?

-Hemos perdido un cochecito de juguete.-Explicó Tai, que tenía una voz de niño pequeño al que era imposible negarle nada, incluso conducir un 4x4.

-Habéis venido al lugar indicado, pequeños.-Les dijo Gar en tono misterioso.

-No, Garfield. Déjalo. Sabes que no funciona.

-Así te conquisté. Yo creo que funciona bastante bien.-Ella sonrió sonrojada.

-¿Que es lo que no funciona?-Preguntaron los dos niños.

-Yo encontraré vuestro cochecito niños. Yo lo encuentro todo porque soy... El detective Chico Bestia.-Todos rieron. Recordar eso después de tantos años y escuchar el tono con el que hablaba él resultaba gracioso.

Con una lupa, gabardina y todas las cosas que llevaba por aquel entonces, y que nadie sabía de donde habían salido, se puso a buscar el cochecito de juguete d ellos niños. Aunque él era el único que sabía que el cochecito estaba escondido en su bolsillo.

* * *

Comentarios adicionales que quiero añadir a este final: Adoro a la segunda e¡generación de Teen Titans *.* xD Soy fan de Crow y de Ryan y Korín jajaja... Incluso pensé en hacer un one-shot de esta generación, pero de momento no hay inspiración xD. Si alguien tiene alguna idea puede darmela y la aceptaré o si solo quereis decir si os parece mala o buena idea acepataré también los comentarios ^^.

Gracias, bye ^^


End file.
